Hank Landry
Major General Henry "Hank" Landry was an officer in the United States Air Force within the universe EUS-1712. He was the commanding officer of the military organization known as Stargate Command (SGC). Landry was in charge of coordinating the motions of teams of military and civilian operatives who made regular interstellar trips through devices known as Stargates. In the year 3241, which corresponded to a year of 2015 in EUS-1712, Landry was one of the first in his world to have extensive contact with a UNSC serviceman, Major Kevin Sowell, after an unxpected jump during an EUS expedition placed the major and his team within the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Background To the UEG, there is very little that is known about Landry's past that would be of interest as follow-up expeditions are not planned with EUS-1712 even though the meeting between the SGC and the UNSC ended in peace. It is known that Landry has been with the SGC for ten years at the point of the meeting Wolfhound 1, Sowell's expedition team. In 2005, Landry had been placed at the head of the SGC by his predecessor at the organization, Lieutenant General Jonathan O'Niell, an individual who was reputed to be one of the first to travel through the gate in 1996. Landry himself was comfortable in his role and served with distinction up to the current date. Landry himself served relatively recently within the confines of his home world, heading a counter attack in 2009 when an alien force unknown to the UEG attacked the EUS-1712 version of the planet Earth. For six more years after this, a sense of normalcy returned to the SGC where exploration continued of new worlds and further exploration of existing ones within the Stargate network. Around 2014, the SGC had become aware of whispers of a growing threat from a previously defeated threat, the Goa'uld - well known within this world, but completely unknown in Home Universe where no equivalent life form has been found. Landry made a point to start sending SG exploration teams to worlds in greater frequencies to determine who was starting to become a new player in the game. In 2015, Landry recieved another surprise in the form of Major Kevin Sowell, a UNSC Marine who had arrived completely by accident in what was later determined to be an unexpected botch in Crossover. Landry ordered Sowell's men arrested, while he personally questioned the major, determining that he was no threat. However, Sowell wished to prove his usefulness by seeking to recover SG-2, commanded by one of the first men to cross the first gate, Colonel Louis Ferretti. The Colonel's team had not responded after their mission to P4X-990 had apparently been completed. Landry agreed to let him do this, albeit under the technical command of Doctor Daniel Jackson, a member of the SG-1 team. The mission proved to be a success, with Sowell and Jackson providing a distraction to allow for SG-2 to return fire and escape P4X-990. Upon debrief, a portal that had deposited Sowell's men re-opened to allow for communication back to their point of origin. Landry then became the first inhabitant of EUS-1712 to make radio communication with Home Universe, which accounts for most information known about him. Personality From what is known of him, Landry was an exemplary commander, being stoic when required, and amicable when the situation permitted. He was known to be rather open with those he trusted, particularly teams such as SG-1. Though the interactions with Colonel Ferretti suggests that SG-2 is thought of quite highly as well. However, when it comes to potential threats to the SGC and by extension Earth, Landry became guarded and closed, being cautious and rarely giving an oppoent ground. This is a result of his experience in the 2009 invasion of Earth. Behind the Scenes This character is naturally based on Hank Landry from Stargate SG1, the successor to Jack O'Niell, who himself took over from George Hammond, the original SGC commander during the run of the show. Landry's appearance in here is the second time I've attempted to create some Stargate art - not the best but I try. I tried to do Beau Bridges justice, but some more work is naturally needed. Oh well; the life of an artist. Additonally, the introduction of Landry, and the year of 2015 means that this could potentially be the same universe as the canonical show. Since there hasn't been any works of Stargate that take place after 2013, unless I'm wrong, could throw this appearance into plausability. Since crossing timelines and alternate universes is actually a thing in Stargate, it makes such a meeting not outside of the realm of possibility. Trivia *Landry is the first introduced inhabitant of EUS-1712, the Stargate Universe. List of Appearances *Side Trip (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Human